Mistakes Were Made
by vonniebeth
Summary: When Natalie was 4, she made a mistake that may or may not have scarred Dan and Diana for life. Written with different POVs.


**Natalie**

I was only 4. I didn't know what was going on. My parents have always said to never cross the street without one of them. Well, I was playing with my pink bouncy ball (yes, I too once loved the color pink) when I lost control of it and it rolled across the street. I figured that it'd be okay if I were to just run across the street by myself for a minute. So I ran to get the ball and, as I was walking back, I didn't notice a teenager and his girlfriend driving at what must've been 50 mph. I tried to run, but it was too late. I got hit.

**Diana**

I heard brakes screeching outside. I ran outside, only to see the tiny body of my daughter lying unconscious on the pavement and 2 teenagers freaking out. They saw me and asked if they hit my daughter. All I could do was cry. If losing my son was a tough situation, what about losing my daughter too? I ran to my daughter and looked for signs of life. Thankfully, I found a pulse, but I wasn't sure how long that would last. One of the teenagers must have called for an ambulance cuz one arrived. I watched as they took my daughter away. I wasn't sure if I'd ever see her again.

**Dan**

I was at work when Diana called me. At first, I thought she was having another moment, but as soon as I heard the words 'Natalie was hit by a car', I almost passed out. I remember the day Gabe died and how she didn't take it well. If Natalie were to die, it would be a living hell… for the both of us. I knew I couldn't leave work just for that. All I could do then was pray that Natalie would survive and that Diana would be okay on her own without me.

**Natalie**

I don't remember much about what happened while I was at the hospital, since I was semi-conscious. I heard yelling and crying, but that's about it. For a little while, though, I thought I saw what could've been my brother, but, being only 4 at that time, it's hard to say.

**Diana**

The hospital was a living nightmare. It pained me to see my little girl hooked up to all these wires. It seemed as if they expected that she was gonna die. I didn't want to believe that. I wanted Natalie to live. She had to live. She just had to. Maybe that was some sort of sign that Dan and I have been taking her for granted because she came into our lives when we were at a loss. Natalie, if you can hear me, I'm sorry. Please live.

**Dan**

Diana didn't trust to leave Natalie alone at the hospital, so, lucky me, I got to pull an all-nighter. I sat by her bedside the whole night, hoping that she would wake up and smile. However, she didn't. It actually seemed more likely that she would die at one point throughout the night, but she didn't. I closed my eyes and sighed, praying that if God had to take anyone, it should be me, not Natalie.

**Natalie**

I don't know how long it was. Hours? Days? Weeks? Months? Well, I woke up and saw my mom looking at me. I asked her what happened, and she started crying, saying that I was hit by a car and that she thought that I was gonna die. I felt guilty afterward and said that I crossed the street without her and that I was sorry. She hugged me and said that SHE was the one who was sorry and that everyone makes mistakes. I don't know what she meant by that, but as long as she's not mad with the fact that I crossed the street by myself, then that's okay.

**Diana**

Natalie got to go home the next day. I don't know how many times I've apologized to her today. At least a million times? I guess. I'm not exactly mad at her that she crossed the street without me or Dan around, but I am a little disappointed that she didn't listen to us. I can't be mad at her now. Since she's here and alive, I'm going to try to be a better mom and not take her for granted like I have in the past.

**Dan**

It's a miracle that Natalie is alive. I'm thankful that she is alive. I'm continuously grateful for that. At least now we'll never know how Diana would react to having 2 dead kids. However, I often wonder if Gabe is truly dead… he lives in our hearts… and in Diana's imagination… haha.


End file.
